A sunroof usually means a fixed or operating (venting or sliding) opening that is present in the ceiling of a vehicle and serves to allow light or fresh air to enter the interior of the vehicle. Such a sunroof may be operated manually or driven by a motor, and there are various kinds in the shape, size or style of the sunroof according to the intended use. For example, the sunroof is classified, according to the operating method, as a pop-up type sunroof, a spoiler (tile & slide) type sunroof, an in-built type sunroof, a folding type sunroof, a top-mount type sunroof, a panoramic loop system type sunroof, a removable roof panels (t-tops or targa roofs) type sunroof or a solar type sunroof, and the like. Also, research on the material of the sunroof is actively under way, and for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of manufacturing a sunroof having excellent absorption of ultraviolet and solar rays using a glass composition of a specific composition.